Fluttershy
*First Order *Galactic Republic *Mane 6 |Height =0.3048 meters |Cybernetics = |Home World =Equestria |Died =19 BBY |Gender =Female |Name =Fluttershy |Rank =*Soldier *Megatron's Favorite |Caption = |Eye color =Cyan |Hair Color =Pink |altimage = |altcaption = |Status =Alive and Sane |Born =Possibly 56 BBY |Skin Color =Yellow}} Fluttershy, known as Flutters by those who are close to her, is a female pegasus pony from Equestria who became involved in the Clone Wars. Fluttershy became infamous for being the first person to date and later manipulate the Kaleesh General Grievous much like Fate Testarossa. After Grievous killed himself due to her friend Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy went completely insane and later committed heinous acts such as destroying Grievous and Droop-a-Long Coyote's homeworld of Kalee with the Death Star as well as murdering the Kaleesh war hero various times. As such, she was hated by all heroes, including her closest friends and the Separatist Droid Army and was loved by the Galactic Republic and the Decepticons, G1 Megatron in particular. Bolstered by this, Fluttershy went on to be one of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy with the likes of Megatron, Palpatine and Kylo Ren. In 19 BBY, her status was threatened due to the arrival of other candidates for Megatron's attention, such as Indigo Zap, Lucas Friar (who had recently killed Grievous) and Farkle Minkus. When Farkle became Megatron's new favorite, Fluttershy planned to use the Death Star to blow up Earth and Cybertron, Farkle's and Megatron's respective homeworlds. Fluttershy was killed by Megatron after he learned this plot, and she was originally meant to go to Darth Maul's Underworld, but she was revived by the B3 God who allowed her to live on the condition that she change her entire attitude. After changing her attitude for good, she later rejoined the Separatists after they were freed by Optimus Prime, and rekindled her relationships with Grievous and Ricochet Rabbit, respectively. Personality Fluttershy is a soft-spoken, kindhearted and timid pony. When she first meets Twilight Sparkle she can barely say her own name due to her timidity, whispering it so quietly that Twilight couldn't hear her and asked her to speak up. While she is extremely polite most of the time, she has been known to express annoyance and extreme outbursts of anger on occasion. As her insane self, dubbed as Psychoshy, she became increasingly destructive and manipulative, caring little for others' feelings and enjoying causing pain on others; Grievous was a frequent victim of her schemes, but the rest of the Mane 6, particularly Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, were not immune. She also loved to hurt the Battle Droids, insulting them and calling them "worthless". She thought lowly of Grievous' other allies, such as Huckleberry Hound and Top Cat, who were Grievous' closest friends. She believes that murdering people, no matter what the reason, is the best solution. She had a lot of short-term relationships such as her relationship with Luigi and her first relationship with Ricochet Rabbit, although she was mostly using them. The only genuine relationship she had was with Scavenger, who she became possessive of later on. Most of the heroes of the galaxy such as the CIS and the Mane 6 hated and feared her, while villains such as Megatron and Palpatine loved her cruel ways. Similar to Alicia Testarossa, she loves attention and will do anything to get it, even if it means killing someone to do so. After returning to normal, Fluttershy tries to atone for her mistakes despite the well-deserved distrust she's earned from the Separatist Droid Army. She also rekindled her relationships with Ricochet and Grievous, which caused some problems. While she's sane and good now, she's not perfect as she also has a habit of lying to others about her true feelings and intentions. Appearance Fluttershy is a pale, light greyish gold pegasus with a pale, light greyish rose mane, and cyan eyes. Her Cutie Mark consists of three pink and cyan butterflies. She stands at 0.3048 meters, making her smaller than the Battle Droids. History Relationships Category:Ponies Category:Mane 6 Members Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Back and Forth Characters Category:Confederacy Members Category:Decepticon Members Category:Republic Members Category:First Order Members